1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a focal plane shutter-type camera, and more particularly to a focal plane shutter in which the assembling feature of a shutter portion thereof is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With respect to a conventional focal plane shutter-type camera, when assembling a shutter portion thereof, the following procedure is taken, as disclosed in, for instance, the specification and drawings of Japanese Utility Model Application No. 138990/1986. After a shutter driving lever and shutter controlling members such as a shutter speed controlling electromagnet are assembled from the front surface of a shutter baseplate, an upper plate for covering them is secured by tightening with screws. Subsequently, with the shutter baseplate reversed, a shutter blade unit such as one having an opening sector and a closing sector is assembled from the rear surface of the baseplate, and then a blade receiving plate for covering them is secured by tightening with screws.
However, with such a conventional focal plane shutter type camera, when its shutter portion is assembled it is necessary to perform an assembly operation from both the front and rear surfaces of the shutter baseplate, so that there is a problem in that it is difficult to automate the assembling operation.
In addition, there has also been a problem in that since various members are fixed by tightening with screws, the quality of the overall assembly of the shutter becomes unstable.